Coming Home
by writing4mylife13
Summary: Peeta has been rescued from the Capitol and Katniss goes to see him. My version of how their reunion should have gone : PeetaxKatniss. First fanfic!
1. Return

_Soooooo, um, hi! This isn't my first fanfic, but this is the first one I've published, so I guess technically it is my first fanfic...anywho! Hope you enjoy, I **DO NOT** own the Hunger Games the story and all the characters belong to the lovely and wonderful Suzanne Collins. I never really enjoyed the reunion scene in Mockingjay, so I thought I'd write my version._

_Hope you enjoy! :)_  
_

They're okay, they came back from the Capitol alive. All of them, Gale, Annie, Joanna, _Peeta_. Peeta, he's here, he's _alive._ Snow can't touch him anymore, and I swear to God, when I get my hands on him I will kill him, in the slowest, most painful way I can think of, so that he will have the time to think and regret over every life he's ever taken and every order that hurt me and everyone I love.

"Finnick!" a sweet, yet desperate voice calls out. I look to my right, Finnick has tears in his eyes and a slight smile on his face. "Annie!" he calls back, and before you know it, they're in each others arms, laughing and crying and kissing. I stop to watch them, and smile to myself. Haymitch comes up behind me and places his hand on my shoulder, "He's in the room just down the hall. He's waiting for you," Haymitch whispers into my ear. I nod slowly and gradually make my way down the corridor.

Thoughts fill my head. _What if he hates me for leaving him behind, does he still love me, does he still want me to call for a cease-fire?_ Dread fills my stomach and a lump forms in my throat as I approach Peeta's room. I take a shaky breath and enter the room. He's standing near a desk of some sort with his back faced towards me. _Deep breaths, don't cry, deep breaths, don't cry_ I think to myself, and ever so softly I whisper;

"Peeta?" my voice sounds tired and weak, but it must have been loud enough for him to hear because he has slowly turned around to face me. He's looking at me side ways, but walking closer to me. "Peeta?" I breathe out softly again, he's still inching towards me, so I decide to slowly approach him. He's eyeing me up cautiously, as if I'm about to hurt him. Suddenly, we're standing right in front of each other and I'm assaulted by his scent. "Peeta, say something, _please,"_ I beg, the silence is killing me. He just looks at me, his deep blue eyes questioning. He brushes my cheek lightly and I shiver from the feel of it. I close my eyes and let out a shuddering breath, I feel tears slip down my cheeks, and Peeta brushes one from my cheek. I open eyes, tears flowing freely. He places his other hand on my cheek brushing the tears from my eyes, he's still looking at me intensely.

I close my eyes again and lean my forehead against his. I don't know how long we stand there, seconds, minutes, maybe hours, I don't know. I place my hands lightly on his hips and finally he speaks, "Katniss," I open my eyes and stare into his. _Kiss me_ my gaze begs, and before I know it, his lips are pressed into mine. They are as soft as I remember and he still tastes like cinnamon. The kiss is soft but demanding, and the feeling from the beach comes back, this time stronger than before. His arms move to wrap around my waist and mine wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to me and vice versa. My fingers creep into his blonde locks and he moans softly, pushing me up against the wall. I come up for air breathing heavily, he kisses my neck dragging his teeth softly down my throat. The sensation is driving me crazy, this boy is driving me _crazy_. "Peeta," I moan. He chuckles and looks in my eyes. His eyes are dark and filled with desire, "Katniss," his voice is husky and seductive.

His lips press back on to mine, this time his tongue begging for entrance. I gasp, allowing his tongue to enter. He moans from deep in his throat and it's ridiculously sexy.

"Hey Peeta how are you...**Woah get a room you two!"** Prim cries. Peeta and I jump apart at the sound of her voice. I feel my cheeks burn, and Peeta's smiling down at me. Prim just laughs and leaves the room, commenting about how she'll be back later. I reach up to stroke his cheek lightly. "You came back to me," I whisper softly.

"No," he shakes his head lightly, "I came home," I look at him confused, but he pulls me in to his chest, and then I understand what he means. He's home with me, and I'm never letting him go.

_Like it? Hate it? Should I continue it? Leave it where it's at? Review! :)_


	2. Return pt 2

So_ this is chapter 2 of Coming Home._ _My plan for this story is to have it be a bunch of one shots put together with all the characters being lovey-dovey and happy :) If you have any suggestions for a pairing or an idea for a chapter, please leave a review. I do not own any of these wonderful characters, they belong to the lovely Suzanne Collins. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Annie is safe, Annie is safe, Annie is _safe._ When he woke up this morning, Haymitch had been waiting for him, Katniss was next to him, tears in her eyes, a smile on her face. _They're here, they're safe._ After that, he couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. Annie, his sweet, kind, beautiful Annie, was not far away. He and Katniss had ran, as fast as their frail bodies could take them, and then they just, waited.

"Finnick!"

His heart stopped.

That voice. That was **her**.

"Annie!"

He looked up to see her green eyes, tear-filled and a big bright smile on her face. He felt his own tears trail down his cheeks. She looked so beautiful, her chocolate colored hair wild, a bed sheet wrapped around her small frame. He started walking to her, slowly, as if running to her would end this marvelous dream, but soon enough, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed her, to feel her to make sure she was real.

He started to sprint towards her, and soon enough, here she was, in his arms, _alive._ 24 hours ago if someone had told him he'd have the love of his life safely wrapped in his arms, he'd probably laugh, and then cry. But she was here, in his arms, wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet...

He felt the heat from her skin burn his arms, but he didn't let go, _I will never let go ever again._ He moved his head to look at her, but before he could get a good look at her, she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was hot and urgent, passionate and heavy. She stood on her tip toes, and he lifted her from the floor, her long legs wrapped around his waist as they continued to kiss each other.

Their lips caressed for the first time in a long time and he relished in the taste of her. Sweet like candy, but salty like the ocean. Her lips were rough but still smooth. She was wonderful, beautiful, and his. All his.

Some time later, breathing became hard for both and he was the first to pull away. He looked into her green eyes. They held such joy, something that was foreign to see in his Annie. He moved his mouth down to her neck, kissing and nibbling the flesh there. She gave him a contented moan and he knew it was time.

"Marry me?" he whispered against her skin. She drew in a deep, shaky breath. He moved back to look at her. Her eyes were wide, tears slowly filling them. "Marry me, my sweet, wonderful, mermaid," he whispered again, kissing her lips lightly. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. A large smile graced her lips and she nodded her head fiercely.

Her lips met his again, and he squeezed his arms around her.


End file.
